The second lemon
by GlimerOfhope
Summary: Ten years later, Inuyasha gave up on an uncertain, elusive Kagome. His choice of replacement however has not been the best. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**The second lemon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**PROLOGUE**

Once upon a time there was an old king who had an only son. In the circle of court, high-born ladies and beautiful princesses would gladly die for one of his glances. But the prince favoured no one, and the years went on and on, and still the prince showed no sign to take a bride.

Sick at heart, the king summoned his only son and said: "Surely it would be easy to find a mate amidst these fair maidens you see around. Isn't time my son to seek a wife, and grace my fading eyesight with an heir?"

Well aware of his father's feeble heart, the prince cast down his eyes for there was no damsel in whom his heart could take delight in this house.

The prince longed for a very rare beauty; "she should be fair as the morning, white as the snow, and as pure as an angel," he said. "And I do not know of such maiden."

The old king sighed in despair and pried fervently the God of earth and sky and all creatures to grant wisdom to his delusional son.

As long days and nights rolled in turn, the prince had a vision. An old woman had appeared in his dreams: "Find the glass hill, pluck the three lemons, and you will have your heart dearest desire." She had said.

Through snow-covered mountains and desert plains, rode the prince on and on through his long journey. For a very, very great distance he went on; to no avail.

To make a long tale short, the prince came across three ladies who asked him in turn to perform great tasks in exchange for the object of his quest. And finally, he got the three lemons of which he should bestow upon the greatest care because should his wits fail him three times, he will die without a mate.

In the middle of the journey that would lead him back to his father's castle; the prince decided to take a rest and cut open the first lemon. He had no sooner done so, than a most exquisite Princess appeared before him, and with a bashful glance asked him to give her some water.

The prince alas was glued to his spot, for ever in his life has he set his sight on such a beautiful frail creature. He could do nothing but stare in disbelief at her vanishing form.

The lovely maiden had vanished and he lamented his stupidity, calling for her again and again, but his voice was lost in vain. With a sour and bleeding heart, the prince proceeded to the second lemon, and in rapture he stayed, not even heeding her call for water. She was even more beautiful than the first, in fact the first maiden was nothing compared to her. But all what he could grasp from her was a sad reproachful look as _she_ also disappeared from his mournful sight.

Kagome rather wished she had never known him than having to come to _this. Wasn't _she supposed to be _the second lemon _after all?

How strange? She shivered. It was really a cold night, but to the fevered head on which that cool air blew, it seemed to come laden with remorse. With a throbbing heart and a burning skin, eyes hazy and heavy, thought hurried and disoriented, Kagome shrunk way from the well.

This place was infested with so many hurtful memories.

"What the hell's wrong with me?!" She screamed aloud at the raging wind.

Every one was growing up; it would've happened sooner or later. At the first, she had merely shrugged at the fact; but as the years kept mercilessly passing by, she came to realize the extent of her loneliness, and it seemed that her sanity has taken a serious blow too.

In kagome's eyes, Inuyasha was that stupid prince. He has failed them both. Eventually, she and Kikyo were no different. He was too much afraid and awed that he couldn't keep them unharmed. In the end, he lost them, one after another.

Hopefully, he won't miss his third and last shot. Somehow, she doubted it.

"Sweetie, you really need to go inside," her mother protested when she saw her shivering daughter staring into nothingness. How much more could she take?

Kagome rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to hide the tears or at least make them stop. Failing miserably, she broke into a fist of sobs unable to hide the pain anymore.

Her mother smiled kindly at her, and softly poked her nose. "You," She whispered. When she gave her a confused look, she continued, "Because I know you so well."

Relinquishing in the warmth of her mother's embrace, Kagome asked, sincerely curious:

"If there is such thing as 'the one', what happens if you never meet? Are you supposed to spend your whole life waiting?"

"Either that or you settle for the closest you can find." Came the wistful answer.

"I am thirsty," she murmured. "Will he not let me drink from his golden cup?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The second lemon**

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Thank you guys for your awesome responses! Special thanks to'TDH'.

--

Kagome gulped. She had never expected Inuyasha to be so forthright with her about _this_.

"Talk to him?"

She bit her lip, and resisted the strong urge to give him a good 'SIT'. Her eyes narrowed and he waited, his breath held, for whatever murderous thoughts are flashing through that stubborn head of hers, to finally make it to her lips.

She hasn't sat him yet. Surely that'll be her next move.

"What are you, twelve?!" She half screamed.

Her excitement at seeing him turned quickly sour. The implication wasn't lost on her. Instead of arguing with him more than she thought had already done, she stooped down and retrieved her old yellow bag. Moving passed him swiftly, she said, "Sorry. Guess we'll have to continue this conversation later."

Strangely he obliged, without actually making a fuss and they spent their little journey from the well to Kaede's village in complete silence. After her little outburst, Kagome shut up tighter than a clam and Inuyasha gave up trying to speak to her. The constant twitching of her jaw, however, gave him second thoughts.

"What?"

She stopped short, icy blue eyes shooting into his like two lasers: "What, what?"

"What's bothering you?" he snapped back.

"I'm fine."

"You're _**not**_ fine," he countered.

"So now you're an expert on reading people?" Kagome retorted; "And if you're so good at it, what else you can tell besides I'm 'not fine'?"

"You know what it's telling me, wench? It's telling me you're acting like you're jealous." There. He'd said it, and with a shocked gasp just wanted to swallow it back.

"Jealous?! Of that poor girl?! Hardly!" She laughed unexpectedly, "You're giving yourself too much credit half-breed!"

She almost took a step backwards at the expression on his face. She'd rarely seen such fury in his eyes. It was the same look he'd given her when his very first love was badmouthed for one reason or another. But it was then he saw it; the hurt in her stormy eyes. The temper that had surged through him like a roaring thunder ebbed away as quickly as it came, leaving him drained and exhausted. "Kagome?" He stepped towards her "Don't be scared. I wouldn't hurt you. I'm sorry."

She abruptly threw up a palm to stop him coming closer. "I'm fine," She said curtly.

His body shuddered and his chest heaved; she turned her head away as he froze before her, his breath constricted in his chest, dismayed with his own thoughts and actions; horrified that he would give her more pain than she'd already endured.

Inuyasha opened his mouth again to apologize more, anything, but Kagome cut him short. "Don't bother, Inuyacha. I don't want to hear your excuses." Her voice was sharp, her eyes fixed steadily on the clearing in front of her. "I'm going to say this just once. If you ever say something like this again, we will be through."

And with that she ran.

--

The hut was silent; too silent.

Inuyasha's gaze travelled over the faces of his companions that looked at him expectantly. Sango, with her questioning piercing gaze that didn't miss to make him more uncomfortable than he already was. Miroku, looking intrigued, as if he knew something notable was about to take place.

He opened his mouth to speak, but found that his mind went blank. How are you supposed tell your closest friends that you had made the most serious decision of your life? He didn't want to appear like some kind of insensitive jerk, particularly when the insensitive person here was anyone but him. Problem is, nobody would acknowledge such a fact, his bad record constantly played against him

Inuyasha risked a quick glance at Kagome who has kept a good distance since her arrival; and saw her nod imperceptibly to him. His eyes widened perceptibly as he remained momentarily shocked into silence, just staring at her, a look of disbelief on his face. When the silence stretched for far too long driving everyone nearly insane, she murmured "Inuyasha, tell them, they need to know. They deserve to know."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and then spoke:

"I intend to take a mate."

There was a moment of shocked, unbelieving silence that was soon broken by very pissed off Slayer who barley could contain the accusation in her voice; clearly this intended mate, whoever she was, was not Kagome. That fact alone enraged her to no end:

"What about Kagome? She stayed because of you!" She seethed.

"So, what do I do?" Inuyasha asked frustrated, "I've already asked her many times but she keeps playing deaf and dumb! Besides, she can still travel back and forth, and speaking about time, it has been ten years Sango; ten years!"

Yelling the last part, he huffed indignantly. The last two words stroke a chord for both females. The face of the latter contorted as she took in the implication.

"Why are you saying this?" She said; her voice dangerously low.

Not able to listen to more, and seeing that her friends have drifted far away from the principal subject, kagome choose to intervene:

"What Inuyasha meant, Sango, is that _we_ aren't getting any younger, and he simply wants to mate. As for Inuyasha and I, we'd rather stay friends."

"In fact" She elaborated with a determined look on her face "If God allows me to do so I am even willing to talk to Sesshoumaru about the female you've chosen."

While the others remained still not surely understanding what has just transpired, Inuyasha felt that his heart has just shattered to a million pieces.

--

The prince has again bewailed his neglect of the given injunctions, and his heart literally shattered. Crying bitter tears, the disgruntled prince took an oath on himself that he won't cast a glance at whatever beauty the third lemon may conceal.

With trembling fingers he inserted a silver knife into the third lemon, and as the pungent odour of the golden fruit floated into the air, another Princess made an apparition. Shutting his eyes tight, lest they might be dazzled or stunned by her blinding beauty, he lost no time as he offered, with closed eyes, the golden cup filled with water.

When his eyes saw the daylight again, he could have sworn that stars have greeted his sight.

No morning was fairer than she, her skin put shame to the whitest of snow, and she was bestowed with the purest face he'd ever seen on the face of earth.

However, it didn't take him long to judge that _something_ was lacking to make this third beauty complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**The second lemon**

Disclaimer: not mine

_Thank you guys, especially those who trusted me enough to favourite this piece of writing. Well I just wanted to say that I borrowed some aspects of the tale entitled "The three lemons" in the introductory tale introduced in the first chapter, and the second one. The prince represented Inuyasha__._

_If you want to comment on any aspect of the story –style, flow of ideas…- please go ahead. If you want to leave your impressions, you're welcome too. _

It was no secret that Inuyasha always felt a sense of wrong in him, like he had betrayed someone. Yet, sitting there, perched on a nearby tree as he watched over her, the steady rhythm of her breathing like a faint and measured lullaby in the quiet camp, he could almost…

He stroked the tiny photograph inside the pendant with a callused thumb, "Kagome, I want you. Not her, not really, it's you I _need_." His voice strained on that last note.

"She just made me feel like…it was you…sometimes." He sighed dejectedly as a taunting silence echoed his hushed confession.

But it wasn't. She never argued angrily with him like Kagome did, leaving him almost always distracted by how cute she looked with her sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks. He had long ago given up on trying; understanding how those antics of hers made her all the more endearing instead of annoying.

And some stupid arguments they had. If pressed, he couldn't say exactly how most of them had started. All of them, however, had a 'crater ending' in them. Inuyasha grimaced as the last recurrent scene played in his head.

Tangled in all of the emotion, stirred by what threatened to become some distant memories, was the immediate need to share with her what he was feeling. He wanted to call her name, but didn't, wouldn't.

He closed his eyes, not to sleep, but so that he could listen closely for the one thing he needed after God mercy, the reassurance that she was still here.

--

She groaned aloud and buried her face into the pillow, trying to hide from the light that was urging her to wake up. But the nagging voice of Inuyasha wouldn't relent despite her mumbled pleas for only five minutes more. She groaned a 'sit' and was rewarded by a shattering sound that made her sit upright in confusion.

Hand covering her mouth, she turned first in one direction and then another, only to be greeted by an angry glare.

"And good morning to you too!" She chirped standing rather quickly and rolling her sleeping bag. She had half expected to hear the usual 'What was that for?' or some kind of colourful language, smiled in anticipation, but nothing came. Then she remembered.

They were heading to the western lord castle. They've been on the road for three days now. And with each passing minute, they were getting nearer and nearer…

Spurred on by an anguish and anger that she wasn't willing or able to confront, her face became sombre. Channelling her irritation at the sleeping bag she held, she tossed it into her yellow bag in quite a forceful manner. And as a first tear escaped, she angrily wiped it away cursing her chronic weakness. Hastily, she put a cherry face, whipped around, but he was gone.

It was a sad habit really, that Inuyasha has developed during this particular journey; escaping whenever a confrontation albeit to futile and small menaced to take place. Usually, he would come back an hour or so later, and just pretend that nothing had happened at all.

Kagome was no blind, she could sense his distress but wasn't sure what to make of it. Their journey has been awkward since the very beginning. Only she was allowed to accompany him; he was restless and fidgety, and she was simply exasperated.

Wasn't he always telling her to shut the hell up, and that she didn't have to argue with every little thing he said. Wasn't he again the one who always got flustered when she corrected him? But, here he was, antagonizing her, trying to get her to do all those things she used to as a teenager.

It was his way to ask for forgiveness, and she knew it, to tell her that nothing has changed, that their little skirmishes would continue forever.

He was baiting her, but she wasn't biting.

And all in all, it was pointless.

Sighing dejectedly, she forced herself into thinking of something else.

Trying to remember the last time he had seen the Taiyoukai, Kagome sat down near a tree, reclining in it. The day was fairly quiet so far and she would even go so far as to say it was quite pleasant. Occasionally, a brisk wind would tease the leaves, stealing a smile from her rosy lips.

As her mind drifted, she pondered how she would even get to _that_ situation. How would it start? How would Sesshoumaru react? She hasn't really given the matter enough thought. Stupid Inuyasha!

And what was her name?

Was she pretty? Prettier than her?

Kagome nearly snorted a laugh, what was she thinking? She had been unable to hold a candle to a walking corpse in the past, so….the answer was pretty much obvious.

Her curiosity started to get the best of her. When and where did Inuyasha make her acquaintance? Was she someone she knew?

She didn't pretend to know the intricate details of her feudal friends' lives because she hasn't been kept updated nor did she openly express the desire to be. By the time she had started college, her visits grew sporadic and more distant. Her studies required that much.

Slowly but surely, she has drifted away. Still, she did maintain some sort of presence in the feudal era. Popping now and then, loaded with gifts and ramen, to make it up for her friends and ease her troubled conscience.

In short, she lived in limbo.

As she sank deeper and deeper in the hole created by her own fuzzy thoughts and memories, she barely sensed a new comer.

Kagome looked across the short distance, her breath catching as familiar features resolved in the shadows, the sight of him there bringing a flash of dreamlike bewilderment even now.

"What is your business in this land?" The western lord baritone voice cut through the small area.

It took her a moment to realize that she'd been holding her breath when she tried to form some coherent answer. Then she sensed it, a second presence, and then a third. The green toad that was tagging along and …

A woman?

She was quite beautiful, and Kagome was caught off guard when the said woman smiled warmly at her, making her forgetting the lord and his retainer in the process.

She tried to smile back, wasn't sure if she succeeded, while she attempted to calm her wildly racing heart and shove it back down out of her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**The second lemon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

She couldn't help it; Kagome was no fool. She, somehow, had thought it would be hard, but not like this, not this wrenching, almost physical pain. The tears in her eyes stung as she tried frivolously to hold them in, she promised herself she wouldn't be weak, wouldn't care, not this time anyway, but… he was her very first and only love, or something akin to that. And though she'd never fashioned herself an expert in the matters of the heart, at the time it felt real. Or she could have as well weaved, thread by thread, an imaginary tale from her teenage expectations and fantasies at the first tempting occasion that had presented itself to her. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced of the latter.

Call her a liar, but sometimes, the look in his eyes betrayed feelings that she thought were located far beyond the realm of friendship. But furtive glances were not supposed to mean much, not after so many years. Inuyasha had actually _proposed_ to her more than once, but she always preferred to ignore him; she didn't need pity and certainly not coming from him. At twenty five, she might be seen as an old maid in this era, but things were certainly not better home. Some of her friends were married, with kids even.

She wasn't little anymore, that girl named Rin. Actually, she was all grown up and different. Seventeen, that is, maybe more. It was more than a very appropriate age to start a family here. And now, Kagome pondered warily on her current situation, here she was, playing the Kikyo part, going through the same ordeal again, simply this time the roles were reversed. It made her shiver, Goosebumps covering her flesh.

Truth to be told; she could care less if it was Rin or another, the pain she felt in the heart wouldn't lessen a notch. Still, he could have at least chosen someone with different looks than her owns. Just what was _he_ thinking?

Briefly, she wondered where Inuyasha was; if past trends were any indication, he would come to her; if anything to quell his typical alpha-male tendencies….

"This… is wrong," She muttered, tucking a loose strand behind her ear with a trembling hand. She vaguely heard a sweet timid feminine voice questioning her wellbeing but chose to ignore it.

"Woman," The tone demanded obedience.

She was tempted to test the western lord with some nasty comeback, something like 'Go away and be creepy somewhere else!' Her voice cracked instead, betraying her; and she let out a sob instead. Had she had the strength to order her legs to carry her away, she would have done it, but she felt so weak and was even ashamed and mortified to breakdown like this in front of them …and those tears that urgently demanded release…and still no sign whatsoever of her deserting companion!

Sesshoumaru's golden orbs narrowed in suspicion. The fact that this girl -now woman –has always had some serious emotional issues was not new, and though he was familiar with the reasons behind her emotional distress, he found her reaction sickening and truly pathetic. Had she no self-esteem? It seemed that the passing years were lost on this woman who simply refused to let go, and even worse, won't let others move on with their lives. Even his idiotic half brother has gotten it through his thick head that it was a dead-end, and despite the fact that he certainly didn't approve of his new quest, it was a beginning.

"My brother has already voiced his request, and he has been denied." He said.

For a moment, Kagome wondered if she had heard him right, were they even on the same page. The faint glint of his eyes confirmed her suspicions. So Inuyasha had already been here, and he expected her to finish what he had so lamely commenced. Should she feel annoyed or flattered? Maybe she should simply act like a real friend and do what she can to help a dear friend.

Casting a quick glance at a very embarrassed Rin who sounded disappointed by the sharpness of the lord's reply, Kagome decided to step in, praying fervently God that she was doing the right thing.

"I came here to ask you to reconsider!" She practically yelled at his already retreating figure; apparently he thought that the conversation had ended.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Shut up insolent wench! Do not disturb lord Sesshoumaru with your idiocies; he has better things to do than…." And the toad's rant went on and on; only cut short by him falling unconscious on the ground.

"What do you have to say?" Somehow, he was curious. He couldn't believe she was asking this of him. That she was willing to go to these lengths for those she cared about was no surprise, but…

That was definitely an excellent question lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome thought. What did she have to say?

A/N: I'm going to end it here! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**The second lemon**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Kagome had always spoken her mind before, but over the course of everything that had happened; she became very abrasive, and somewhat rude. It pissed her off that, for some reason, she felt like she needed to justify herself to people she shouldn't have to justify herself at all. She knew that she only did it because people let her get away with it, and that it was because they probably felt sorry for her, but she had learned to take advantage of what she could. Some would accuse her of weakness, but God knows that she had tried hard. She crumpled that unrequited love like a piece of paper to be thrown away, but realized lately that she had actually crumpled her heart within.

She followed with hollow eyes as the teenager hastily bid goodbye, theirs eyes connected for an instant and unexpectedly Kagome felt her heart constrict with sympathy. This was little Rin, not that little anymore, but it was her. She too didn't deserve to serve as a substitute for a man that will always see through her, instead of actually seeing her for what she truly is. Inuyasha was to pity; it seemed that no matter what he was doing or who he was talking to, he would always end up gravitating back to _her_ in the end; a truly sad fact.

The air was cooling from its previous warmth; it almost seemed to remind her of the being standing a few steps away from her—cold.

Her shoulders suddenly felt heavy as she recalled her previous statement _'Reconsider', _she had said. What was to reconsider? Any person with half a brain would be against this stupid idea.

"State your argument." A chilling voice cut short her internal musing.

Already loosing patience, she thought. Kagome had always tried her hardest to be somewhat amiable toward him, but if the Taiyoukai didn't like her despite those efforts, then that was one less thing to worry about.

"You hate it when I come here, but luckily for you, I do too."

As prospected, a sliver eyebrow rose in response. Not for the first time, it struck him how much this woman wasn't like any other female he had ever met. But as usual he kept silent, just staring at her.

Kagome kept a hold of his gaze, a certain anger flashing in her eyes.

"I'm well aware that I had always reminded your half-brother of Kikyou. But how could I possibly do that? I'm nothing like she was. Nowhere near. »

"And I'm quite certain you wouldn't want this for Rin." She added, straight to the point.

"The Halfling pretends to _have affections for_ her." He teasingly countered.

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes, and outwardly shrugged. "Well, It is ridiculous how a man could turn into a pile of unintelligent mush when faced with a beautiful woman," she said, putting an end to her short-lived attempt to make it sound like she really didn't care. He smirked ever so slightly.

"You're a waste of this Sesshoumaru time,"

Kagome stiffened in outrage but held it back. She wasn't eager to remain in his presence any longer, besides she had some serious talking to do with someone else.

She smiled a noticeably fake smile. "You know, you were right. I'll be leaving you now, sorry for the inconvenience."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded. As she turned to take her leave, however, she missed the glare sent her way.

--

"I was going to tell you!" Kagome came around a large tree as he spoke and shoved him none too gently out of the way.

"Well I guess I missed that memo." She hissed between clenched teeth.

Suddenly she made a halt, and turned to fully face him, teeth and jaw clenched.

"How could you?!" And she couldn't help it, she was so mad, so confused, that her hand came up to slap him hard. And he let her. The palm of her hand stung, and time seemed to come to a stop before she spoke again.

"I will never forgive you! You hear that Inuyasha, never!"

He remained rooted to his spot, rubbing his cheek gently. This just fuelled her anger.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She hissed, reaching forward and grabbing him by his haori "She looks like her! You could at least have the decency to tell me that you just wanted another Kikyou and spare me the embarrassing consequences of your sheer idiocy!" Her hand came up again but this time his own stopped hers, feeling the colour drain from his face from her words.

"Let go of me!" she hissed, trying to pull away, eyes over bright. Inuyasha gripped her tighter and pulled her close to him, his face inches from her own. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, and when he spoke his voice was hardly a whisper, she could barely hear him.

"I love you."

Never in her life had she fancied him uttering these three simple words in real. Never.

Inuyasha at that moment was terrified and utterly miserable; it was either the beginning of something new, she would soon make him the happiest man alive, or the tragic ending of years of deep feeling of friendship or whatever. He couldn't tell, for now she looked just outright stunned.

It was just like her to poke and prod at him till he blew up and then get that wide-eyed little girl look when he yelled at her, well this time it was when he confessed his love to her. Now guilt was pulling at his heart and accusations were clanging in his head, and in the end he just wanted to save himself the pain because he has been hurt too; and if he couldn't have her as a wife and lover, he still wanted her as his friend and confident.

"As my best friend, Kagome, but you already knew that; huh?"

Kagome blinked once, then twice before completely regaining her senses. She simply couldn't believe that guy, and she was the instable one! Suddenly annoyed more than frustrated, she managed to keep a straight face as she walked past him.

"I feel the same." The words revealed none of the emotions she felt but the twitch of her jaw was a glimpse.

_**Let**__** me know if you like it so far, and any thoughts you might have. It really helps. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The second lemon

Disclaimer: not mine!

The air smelt summery and fresh below a cloudless sky. Still it seemed polluted to her. Back then, whenever she came back to her home after a journey in the feudal era, things used to be much more different and rather awkwardly enjoyable, but now everything has changed, so gradually and quietly that she couldn't decipher the early warnings until it was too late.

No. That was then and this was now. Nothing had changed in the present, except that her family doesn't own the shrine anymore. The house was still the same, the new proprietors kept ghost-like appearances but it was perfectly maintained, they didn't alter anything, neither did they break anything, except it was her heart that was broken. But that didn't mean the world was any different. In a sense, she got it, the world couldn't stop moving and pause a moment to wait for her, she that had always thought that she will have enough time, precious time that was now slipping off her hands, and she couldn't do much except helplessly watch… there…at the crossroad of her life…and she still didn't know which way to go.

Ironically, Kagome vaguely remembered the words said to Alice by the Cheshire-Cat in her favourite fairy tale 'Alice in Wonderlands'. When Alice had questioned him about which direction she ought to go when at some point she had been lost, he had simply told her that it depended a good deal on where she wanted to get to in the first place. But since Alice confessed that she didn't care much as long as she got somewhere, he nonchalantly responded that it didn't matter much either which way she would go.

A bitter-sweet smile made it to her lips whenever she thought of this old tale. After all, Alice and she were so alike. She too had fallen through a well and landed in new lands. But for Kagome, it wasn't just a dream.

Shaking herself slightly, Kagome walked across the courtyard and out of her previous house. Thank God the new owners were courteous enough and let her 'reminisce' whenever she felt like it. The place was sometimes like a solace for her, everyone knew where to find her when she had one of those moments. Yet, some other times, she could barely stand its sight.

Now she and her family lived in a nice Duplex, surprisingly they had gotten quite a sum from selling the shrine. A long story in itself, but she would sum it up to whoever was interested in the facts that her Grand father has grown older, and it wasn't rentable, and simply they couldn't afford it anymore which was pretty much the blunt truth.

After nearly an hour drive in the bus, Kagome finally arrived at their new house. Right after opening the door, she started taking her shoes off in the entrance hall. Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen as she took her light jacket off. "Kagome!" she said brightly. "Welcome home!" Enthusiastic and cheerful, just like when she was fifteen. Tears threatened to spill over again at the last thought. Those times were long gone. But she kept them at bay; no need to burden the people you love with your insanities.

"Thank you, Mama." She responded with a fake smile.

"How's Inuyasha doing? It's been such a long time since I last saw him." Her mother asked nonchalantly, although she could clearly sense her daughter distress.

"Same old Mama; same old." Kagome replied as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, "I'm going to take a bath then …" She left the rest of her sentence hanging, and then she was going to sleep. No one knew of her little addictions to sleeping pills; but she'd rather have her senses numb than feel her bleeding heart constantly aching in every possible way. Besides, it was her best plan for the moment.

But her mother understood. She was painfully aware of her daughter's state of mind, that didn't mean, however, that she was going to remain watching, hands folded. She had always had expectations and hopes for her only daughter, but lately she realised that Kagome had been trapped by a malaise that had left her depressed and quite unresponsive to her surroundings, and if she had to step in and force her hand, so be it.

May be if Kagome was married with kids, she could finally have some kind of real occupations that would force her to act instead of staying in daze most of the times. Suitors weren't rare, but Kagome attitude eventually put them off. A woman, however, ages differently than a man, and if she keeps stalling, living in a memory of a ghost, soon her chances of getting a suitable husband will diminish dramatically.

Climbing upstairs, Mrs Higurashi went to her own bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. There, lay the most beautiful evening gown she would probably ever be able to buy. She smiled wistfully while kneading the soft fabric carefully, almost affectionately. Yes, Mrs Higurashi had definitely plans for her beautiful daughter.

She would save her, at least she prayed to God to be able to.


	7. Chapter 7

The second lemon

Disclaimer: not mine!

Never in her life had she thought she would be allowed to wear something so exquisite and equally expensive. Kagome was simple by nature, had always believed that those sorts of things weren't cut for her. And her mother…dear God… her mother must have spent a small fortune on that royal blue satin gown. A potential suitor; she had beamed at her; and a rich one by the looks of it.

Even Kagome had to admit that she was a vision of elegance in that gown. Her dark hair, courtesy of her mother, fell behind her back in loose curls, pulled away from a timelessly beautiful face, with one strand draped forward to frame it.

They were rehearsing, playing dress up, because _this_ was how she was supposed to look like when the fateful day would come.

Still, she felt trapped like the strange reflection that was staring back blankly at her. It was unlike her to feel such a lack of options, a stiffness icily winding around her heart. But it didn't matter anymore. She had no choice in moving forward, and with such an audience watching her raptly, all eyes affixed to her form, she knew better than to think she could disappoint. There was no giving up, no running away this time.

She blinked for the umpteenth time at her reflection. In the glass was a different Kagome; one with hauntingly beautiful defined eyes and a pretty mouth and perfect skin– she felt her face once more, run her fingers over mascaraed lashes, and decided quite firmly that this was a Kagome she might consider keeping.

For a moment, Kagome felt that she liked it; her new reflection that is. It showed a brave face on and she wondered briefly if this fake Kagome; very plastic, two-dimensional girl –could serve her better to keep the real girl inside safe.

She could even train herself to hide the breathlessness and the pain behind an icy, regal mask that would send people running; but she couldn't, or could she?

Enough!

Kagome turned abruptly; away from her distorted self, startling her entourage in the process. She claimed she was tired, missing fresh air. They left her alone; they knew better than pushing her too far. Twenty minutes later, she was out.

She wasn't sure how, but somewhere in the course of leaving home and heading for the park for fresher air, she'd wound up at the well; again.

Kagome was now equally resigned to the fact that it, too, was no longer going to be a daily, almost ritualistic part of her life. She couldn't have been more correct in her assumptions as a gruesome sight greeted her this time.

The well; her well was simply gone, destroyed.

Through the thick haze of disorientation that clouded her mind, one thing remained startlingly clear; it was over.

* * *

It had been hours, but she hadn't moved. Pieces of leaves were mixed up with her curls, dirt on her clothes; but she ignored it all, simply playing with strands of grass, tearing them methodically up one by one by one.

She didn't hear him coming, only saw a breath of air brushing the leaves when there was no wind and white shoes blocking her vision.

'I've been looking for you.' She heard him say.

'Well, you found me.' Her voice came out cracked and rough, torn sandpaper scratching her throat.

'You were right about me,' she continued carefully, tiredly. 'I'm more like Kikyou than just outside –you should have destroyed the well a long time ago; _Sesshomaru._"

She stressed the last part, felt his surprise, but didn't care. Her mind was set; and God helps her, because she refused to be weak anymore.

* * *

_A/N: __After writing some drabbles; I re-read this story and decided that it's worth the shot. To recap; the second lemon is Kagome, the first is kikyou and the third; Rin maybe? The 'three lemons' is a Persian tale talking about a prince that had three shots with three women. As stated before, Inuyasha represents that prince who foolishly keeps blowing his chances. This is where the tale and the fic are connected. Aside from that, enjoy and do tell what you think._


End file.
